The δ receptor has been identified as having a role in many bodily functions such as circulatory and pain systems. Ligands for the δ receptor may therefore find potential use as analgesics, and/or as antihypertensive agents. Ligands for the δ receptor have also been shown to possess immunomodulatory activities.
The identification of at least three different populations of opioid receptors (μ, δ and κ) is now well established and all three are apparent in both central and peripheral nervous systems of many species including man. Analgesia has been observed in various animal models when one or more of these receptors has been activated.
With few exceptions, currently available selective opioid δ ligands are peptidic in nature and are unsuitable for administration by systemic routes. One example of a non-peptidic δ-agonist is SNC80 (Bilsky E. J. et al., Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 273(1), pp. 359–366 (1995)). There is however still a need for selective δ-agonists having not only improved selectivity, but also an improved side-effect profile.
Thus, the problem underlying the present invention was to find new analgesics having improved analgesic effects, but also with an improved side-effect profile over current μ agonists, as well as having improved systemic efficacy.
Analgesics that have been identified and are existing in the prior art have many disadvantages in that they suffer from poor pharmacokinetics and are not analgesic when administered by systemic routes. Also, it has been documented that preferred δ agonist compounds, described within the prior art, show significant convulsive effects when administered systemically.
We have now found certain compounds that exhibit surprisingly improved properties, i.a. improved δ-agonist potency, in vivo potency, pharmacokinetic, bioavailability, in vitro stability and/or lower toxicity.